L'ombre du temps
by Katia Nusakan
Summary: Un OS que j'avais écrit sur les origines de la mère de Lyrae, dans Ceux qui savent, avant toute modification. Je le place ici pour la présence de mécanoïdes et la mention du Galaxy Express, mais il se situerait plutôt dans Cosmowarrior Zéro, quelque part entre la fin de l'épisode 9 et la fin de la série, avant que Warrius et son équipage n'atteignent Technologia.


-Emmenez-moi avec vous, je vous en supplie.

-Pourquoi me demander une telle chose? l'interroge Brooks. Tu n'es tout de même pas venue seule... Si?

Seul le silence d'Alena fait office de réponse. Elle songe brièvement qu'elle doit lui paraître étrange, petite et seule, femme aux allures de voyageuse égarée.

-D'où viens-tu, petite?

Elle ne relève pas le qualificatif. Il est humain et elle se sait beaucoup plus vieille que lui, mais elle a à peine l'air d'une vingtaine d'années et elle sait déjà qu'il ne sert à rien d'argumenter.

-De loin. De très loin. Ce n'est pas important.

-Permets-moi de ne pas être d'accord. Tu me demandes beaucoup, je pourrais refuser...

-Non! s'écrie soudainement Alena. Je... Je viens de Deiran.

-La planète des tempêtes?

-Oui! Oui, c'est ça. Je viens de la planète des tempêtes. Ma mère m'a envoyée ici vous rencontrer.

Brooks l'observe un instant. Une ombre de sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres.

-Tu lui ressembles énormément. J'ignore comment j'ai pu ne pas m'en rendre compte plus tôt... Oui, je te reconnais, maintenant. Tu es la fille de Yaëlle Ivanova.

Entendre le nom de sa mère fait plaisir à Alena.

-Elle m'a prévenue de votre arrivée, poursuit Brooks en regardant autour d'eux. Mais... Où est ton frère?

Sa joie s'évapore aussi vite.

-Il n'est pas venu, admet-elle difficilement. Je suis seule... J'ai essayé de le convaincre, mais... Je n'ai pas réussi.

-Je vois, dit simplement Brooks. Certains mécanoides perdent leur humanité, ne t'en veux pas de ne pas avoir pu lui faire comprendre.

Il y a un jugement évident, dans sa voix, mais Alena ne riposte pas. C'est vrai, après tout. Il se relève. Brooks est plus grand qu'elle, mais il se baisse à son niveau.

-Comment t'appelles-tu?

-Alena Ivanova.

Il ne dit rien. Il sait qu'elle a un père, qu'elle devrait porter ce nom-là plutôt que celui de sa mère, mais ne dit rien. Elle se hasarde à poser la question.

-Je comprend que tu préfères ta mère à ton père, lui répond Brooks, désignant la tache sombre, qui n'est pourtant pas du sang, qui s'étale encore sur sa chemise. Es-tu certaine que ton père ignore où tu es?

-Oui.

Brooks acquiesce. Il ramasse son propre sac, fait signe à la jeune femme de le suivre.

-Vous... Vous acceptez? demande Alena avec espoir.

Il sourit.

-Oui. Ta mère me l'avait demandé et j'avais accepté. Il n'est pas question que je t'abandonne maintenant.

Sa mère est morte. Elle le sait. Le message, qu'elle lui a envoyé, parlait d'adieu. Elle a demandé à ses enfants de partir, elle leur a donné des instructions. Katsu n'y a pas cru. Elle, oui. La femme du message leur disait qu'elle les aimait tous les deux. Le message est devenu le bien le plus précieux que possède Alena. Elle se souvient à peine de sa mère.

Ses souvenirs remontent jusqu'à un certain point. Autrefois, il y avait un garçon. Un garçon, une balançoire, une femme et un homme. La femme sourit. L'homme semble heureux. La femme a les cheveux violets. L'homme est fait de métal. Le garçon aussi. Sa voix est mécanique, mal articulée, mais il rit avec elle. Elle est faite de chair. Sa voix est claire, son rire est comme un chant. L'homme et la femme se sont entendu pour préserver le corps de chair d'Alena, afin qu'un jour elle porte des enfants, qu'elle perpétue leur famille.

Qu'est-il advenu de cette famille? Comment le garçon souriant est-il devenu cet homme jugeant si sévèrement les humains, y compris elle? Quand est-ce que son père s'est mise à la considérer comme inférieure à eux parce qu'elle était différente? Pourquoi sa tante se fâchait-elle si souvent, pourquoi lui jetait-elle tous ces ''Tu es bien comme ta mère!'' à la tête? Sa mère est folle, selon son père et sa tante. Aujourd'hui Alena est libre, mais elle se replonge tout de même dans ses souvenirs.

Des injures, l'une après l'autre, des moqueries sur son état. Elle se souvient de sa honte: était-ce sa faute? Alors elle a baissé les bras, a accepté de perdre son humanité. Elle voulait vivre… Mais en réalité, elle est morte ce jour-là. Elle a repris vie au moment où sa mère l'a contactée. _Rejoignez Technologia_, disait son message. _Là-bas vous y serez en sécurité, pour toujours s'il le faut._

-Je paierais le billet, poursuit Brooks. Si on te le demande, tu es la meilleure amie de ma fille, Liliana.

Elle acquiesce pendant qu'il lui donne ses instructions.

Aujourd'hui, elle est vivante. Elle ignore ce qui l'a fait revivre: était-ce le message de sa mère qui l'y a poussée? Ou était-ce tout simplement que ce désir se tenait dissimulé au fond d'elle? Alena ne le saura sans doute jamais. Mais elle sait que rien ne sera plus jamais pareil: elle a tout abandonné pour reprendre une deuxième vie. _Je m'appelle Alena Ivanova_, se dit-elle. _J'ai dix-huit ans. J'ai une meilleure amie, Liliana Brooks. Je n'ai pas de père, juste une mère, et je suis fille unique. Elle est morte, c'est pour ça que j'accompagne monsieur Brooks._ Cette version-là lui plait davantage que la vérité. Pas de frère sans âme, pas de père qui a voulu sa mort, pas de tante qui l'a reniée. Elle pense alors: _Je suis vivante. Je suis libre._

Et ces mots-là l'apaisent enfin.


End file.
